ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Yoshi and The Yoshi Tribe and Fight the Shapeshifter
Our Heroes has finally made it out of the Ski Resort Ace: Great! Now let's find the 4th Element. Lexi: Where's duck? He is falling of a Cliff Toad: For the Last Time, we did not order a Box full of Marshmallow. Koopa: Well, you could told me before open it! And Duck fell to the Box full of Marshmallow, and he went back to the Other's Stuffwell: Where were you? Duck: Don't want to tell you. Stuffwell: Okay. Mario: Now let's see my Radar. He look at his Radar and it was out of Batteries Mario: Mama Mia. This Radar is out of Batteries. Duck: Great! Now we cannot find the 4th Element! Lexi: There must be Someone who can help us. Peach: Maybe, the Yoshi Tribe's can help us. They saw all the Yoshi Tribe's Lexi: Whoa! There are so many Dinosaur's. Luigi: And it's that Yoshi? They saw Yoshi waving at them Mario: Yoshi! They ran off to see him and hugged him Daisy: We are so glad to see you! Peach: And these are our new friends. Ace. Duck. Slam and Lexi. Yoshi: Yoshi! Ace: Nice to meet you, Yoshi. So what are you doing here? Yoshi: Yoshi. Ace: What did he say? Mario: Yoshi cannot Talk only his name. So I can translated him. He said "Me and my Tribe's were on Vacation in the Ice World" Ace: I see. And we have something to tell you. 3 Hours Later Ace: And that's why we ended up here in Ice World. Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: He said "So you came here to find the 4th Elements. So I can help you find it". Lexi: Thanks. Yoshi: Yoshi Mario: He said "I have some Bad News, Chief Yoshi has been Kidnapped from a Villain" Luigi: What! He got Kidnapped! Mario: From who?! Yoshi shrugged Lexi: I guess you don't know who it was. Ace: Well... Can any Yoshi Tribe's can help us? Yoshi nodded and he look at the Line to the Elder Duck: What! Are you kidding me!? Look at this! We will be line for this, by the time that we can talk to the Elder. Peach: Well, we have to be patient. Elder: Of course. Pink Yoshi. We are honoured to have you with us. Duck: Make way. Coming through. Hero coming there! Elder Toad: Excuse me, Duck. But you have to wait in line. Duck: What! You don't understand! We are here for an Important Mission And then a Large Yoshi named Thunderfoot Duck: Whoa! He's one big Yoshi. But you don't think that you should kick me after I cut in line? He use his Spear as a Golf Club and send Duck back in Line Duck: But I'm a Hero! Peach: Like I said. Be patient. Duck: Like. I said. My Dad checkbook will solve this. Listen, Buddy. How much money that you can take your line for me? Ace: Oh, boy. 10 Minutes They are got there check book from Duck Duck: Okay. I see you want to buy some Cake for your Wife. I see you forgot your Anniversary. Sign. Danger Duck. Hero from Acmetropolis. (He give it the Check to Toad) You see. There's no problem that money can't solve. Elder Toad: If you fail to Save Mushroom Kingdom. That means your Timeline will be Erased even you and your friends. Duck: What!!! No!!!! Ace: Us! Erased!? Lexi: That's not true! Duck: Can you help us! Find the 4th Element! Please, for Zues's Sake! Elder Toad: If you want to find the 4th Element in Ice World. Is somewhere else. And you have to find it before the Evil one does. Mario: Well. How can we find it? Elder Toad: Sorry, you have to go back in the line. If you ask another Question. Duck: What! Just tell us now! Elder Toad: Ah ah ah. Back in the Line, Bob. They all look at the People who want's some money from Duck 10 Minutes again Duck: Sign, Danger Duck. Hero from Acmetropolis. He give him his Check and they all got 2 Check's from him Ace: Okay. Uh. 4th Element? Luigi: Location!? Location!? Elder Toad: Only the Old man Nereus knows. Ace: And we have to wait in Line to find out where he is, right? Elder Toad: Your asking a Question about asking a Question. Nice try. 10 Minutes Again Danger Duck: Sign, Danger Duck. Hero from Acmetropolis. He give it to Video and everybody got 3 Check's from him Ace: Okay. So where can we find this Nereus? Elder: Two Blocks away from the Ski Resort. Right next to the East. He's at the Retirement Castle, Room Number 31. Mario: Alright! Let's go everyone! Duck: (Growl) You may have won this Round, Old man. Mark my words. Danger Duck is gonna have his Revenge! Elder Toad: Uuh.... nope. I don't think that happen. Duck: Now he gives me a Frebee. They are at the Retirement Castle Ace: There it is. The Retirement Castle. I visit my Grandpa at Acmetropolis. Remember? Lexi: Yeah. I remember that I went there to see my Grandma. All (Gasp) They saw an Old Woman look at them Duck: She's taunting me. She knows where I am Ace: Okay, you guys. Hermit is kinda little grumpy, so we don't have to be this Pushy Alright? Duck: Pushy?! Me!? At the Room 31 Nereus: Back! Porridge! Again! (He heard knocking) Who approached Nereus? Mario: Hello. I'm Mario and these are my Friends and my Brother. Luigi: And look we need something to tell you. Duck: Talk old man! Tell us where the 4th Element is now!? Then Nereus has transformed into a Giant Ape and he throw Duck to the Wall Duck: Why didn't anybody tell me he has a Shapeshifting Power. Ow! Stuffwell: Actually is here on is chart. His Power. Shapeshifting Power. Then everybody heard it from Room 31 and they ran away and our Heroes has been hit from a Wall and they saw Nereus and he destroyed the Place Luigi: Do something, Brother! Do something! Mario: Luigi, Calm down! Lexi: Come on, Princesses. Let's get you safe! They are going to fight Nereus and he turn into a Giant Snake and Slam punch him Nereus: Hey! Take it easy, you know I'm an Old guy, right? Slam: Sorry? Ace: Sorry. And they got hit from his Tail and then Nereus turn into a Giant Spider Nereus: Think you fight me. You little twerps. Luigi and the Princess are hiding Luigi: Mario, can you hurry this up. We need to find the 4th Element. Mario: Well, why don't you help us? Luigi: Me!? You know he's too big!? Ace: Well! Hit him with Something! Luigi: Something to hit him. Peach, Daisy, Yoshi. Can you help me. They are searching something and Luigi saw a Toilet Seat Luigi: There's no way, I'm using that. All: Luigi! Hurry! Luigi: Okay! (He got an Idea) I got an Idea! Our Heroes got hit from Nereus who he has turned into a Gorilla and Luigi carried a tray full of Porridge Luigi: Take that! You Beast! Nereus is arm wrestling to Slam and then he got hit from a Porridge Nereus: Porridge!? (Scream) He throw it into his mouth and he return back to Normal Nereus: I really hate that stuff. Okay, you win. What do you want? Ace: Well... We want to know where the 4th Element is? Nereus: Oh, yeah. It was right up North, 1000 Miles away. Mario: 1000 miles away. That's pretty far away. Nereus: Well, use the Warp Pipe. And stop asking Questions! Duck: Okay, okay. Bye! All went to the Warp Pipe Category:Transcripts